La Guía y El Centinela
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Clint Barton is a Guide whose powers came to be when he was just six. He knew that he had a Sentinel out there but didn't know how to find them so he just took care of his little sister the best he could, until SHIELD comes along and with it his Sentinel, Phil Coulson. Main Pairings: Clint/Coulson and Breanna Barton/Maria Hill. Mild X-Over with X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Clint Barton is a Guide whose powers came to be when he was just six. He knew that he had a Sentinel out there but didn't know how to find them so he just took care of his little sister the best he could, until SHIELD comes along and with it his Sentinel, Phil Coulson.

**A/N: **Obviously this is going to be a slight AU what with the fact that instead of having an older brother named Barney Clint has a younger sister named Breanna. Also I kind of liked the idea of Sentinel/Guide stories but everyone I found on both fan fiction and Archive of Our Own is all from the Steve/Tony point of things. Don't get me wrong I love me some Steve/Tony but I love Coulson/Clint better. Oh here is a list of pairings I have so far:

Coulson/Clint

Steve/Tony

Breanna/Maria Hill

Pepper/Natasha

Thor/Jane? Or Thor/Loki?

Bruce/Betty?

You can see that I am having trouble on who to put Thor and Bruce with so please let me know your opinion. I also will involve the X-Men a little bit. It will mostly be Logan or Wolverine as he knows him with a tiny bit of others. I also made it where Clint doesn't stay with the circus but Logan takes them in and trains Clint in a way and also forms a somewhat father/son bond. Please let me know what you think about the pairings and please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Guides and Sentinels have been around since the beginning of time. Guides, empathic beings, always had a perfect Sentinel, beings with heightened senses, and the same so on. On occasion though Sentinels were evil and abused Guides. The cases were very unheard of but it still happened and Clinton Francis Barton was testament to this. When he was six after a beating from his abusive father Clint discovered his empathic abilities. At first the little boy didn't know what was happening to him until he did some research at the library and thus began training himself. Clint was able to hear the whole city of Des Moines, Iowa and he knew that he was powerful. He had two animal spirits, one a hawk, which Clint knew to be his, and the other a gray wolf, which Clint later discovered was that of his mate. His father knew and still kept trying to beat the Guide out of him. A year later right after his eighth birthday, Clint's mother let it out that she was pregnant. The next eight months, give or take, were hell for Clint since his father decided to up the abuse on him since his mother was out of commission. When the baby, a girl named Breanna Elizabeth, was born his father seemed to stay angry because he wasn't getting a strong boy so his abuse continued to worsen until Clint's tenth birthday when his parents went out and got themselves killed. The siblings had only been in the foster home for a day when Clint gathered up Breanna ad their things and left. He made it to Montana when he ran into trouble. A couple of drunks decided to give them trouble, sensing that Clint was a Guide and tried to take him on. Luckily though a man, a Sentinel, came to the rescue. He had an air of danger to him and that feeling intensified when metal claws came out of his knuckles but Clint didn't care because finally someone was sticking up for him.

The Sentinel, not his though, had amnesia and only had a pair of dog tags that labeled him Logan so that was what Clint decided to call him. Logan for some reason that Clint didn't understand took on the two siblings. For the next seven years Clint and Breanna were raised by Logan in an unconventional but loving manner. Granted Logan never made said how he felt but the way he protected them said it all and he trained Clint so that the boy would be able to defend himself and his sister who was also a Guide. Clint had been surprised at Logan for some of the things he did for them that the Sentinel had to sit through a painstaking exchange so that the young boy could understand some things.

"_A Guide may be the submissive of the two but that doesn't mean that said Guide shouldn't be just as respected," Logan grunted out to the young boy before him, "A Guide is the thing that calms a Sentinel and to do that sometimes take a hell of a lot of strength. Besides I don't care what anyone says I am not going to let my two cubs be defenseless or used. Now go read or something kid."_

That talk had in a way given Clint a new understanding of things. Logan didn't see the two siblings as potential mates or lovers, he saw them as his kin, and now the siblings felt the same way towards Logan. Clint had problems though because he still had a mistrust of most Sentinel's and while it was understandable, because of their biological father, Logan was trying to change this view a little because while the Wolverine knew that some Sentinels were abusive and mean, he knew there was some, like him, that cherished and respected Guides. Clint finally turned seventeen and seemed to want to have some responsibility so he took Breanna and ventured out into the world but all three of them promised to keep in contact. The two siblings first settled in Colorado in the town of Aspen where Clint rented a condo in Pitkin Park with money Logan had given him. Clint got a cover job at the Belly Up Bar but his real money came from his mercenary work. Unbeknownst to the younger Barton sibling, Clint worked as a gun for hire but the people he killed were only criminals and there had to be absolute proof of their guilt before Clint agreed to kill them. The siblings lived there for a year when Clint finally decided they needed to move. The next and last town they settled in before SHIELD found them was Portland. At this time Breanna, age ten, figured out her brother's real job and shocked Clint when all she did was make sure the targets were criminals. Clint assassinated a big time Russian criminal, Ivan Jankovish, when he encountered SHIELD agent Jasper Sitwell.

The agent came into his work at Paddy's Bar and Grill and Clint knew right away that he was some government official. The agent had a goatee and dark hair and while he wasn't wearing a suit, which would indicate government, he held himself in a certain way that had the oldest Barton sibling worrying. Clint went through the rest of his shift and then hurried home to Breanna. He could tell that the agent followed because of two things. One was that the agent was a Sentinel and the second was that Clint could see the SUV following him. When Clint stepped in he knew by the bags packed up that Breanna had sensed a Sentinel. He signaled to his sister to be quiet and then when she had put on her coat they headed out the back but the agent kicked in the door. Clint told Breanna to run and he turned to hold off the agent pulling out his bow and arrows from their hiding place. Clint attached his quiver to his back and pulled out the homemade arrows, setting everything in place and prepared to come face to face with the agent. What surprised Clint was that the agent didn't shot right away instead he started talking.

"Are you Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye?" he asked.

"Depends what you want Sentinel," Clint answered growling.

"I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," the agent started but Clint interrupted with his laughing and when the agent looked at him like he was crazy Clint stopped to explain.

"Sorry but of all the government agencies it had to be on that I haven't heard of and they were stupid enough to send a Sentinel after a Guide," Clint said holding back more laughter but his bow never moved until the agent continued that is.

"Considering I'm already bonded I don't think you have a problem. My name is Agent Sitwell and you can call our agency SHIELD. We want you to come in and we'll even help you provide care for your sister. No Sentinel will hurt you and you would legally be able to kill criminals without prosecution. SHIELD will also help make sure no one can take your sister from you," Sitwell finished.

Clint thought about it for a couple of minutes and considered everything. He still didn't trust every Sentinel but his gut was telling him that this one could be trusted. Clint then considered Breanna because she was a big part of this. The life SHIELD was offering would be great because it would offer his sister stability but he needed to be sure no one could hurt them.

"You bring me everything you just said in writing with official signatures and you have a deal. Until then get the hell out because I don't want to see another agent unless they have papers. Oh and agent bring a Guide with you because that will get you a long way," Clint said lowering his bow but not putting it away.

The agent left reluctantly and Clint waited fifteen minutes before he put his bow and arrows away but he still kept them close by. Now the older Barton sibling had to find his sister and prepare for either a new life with a government agency or a new life on the run from a government agency. Clint hoped for the first but he wasn't holding his breath. Little did he know that the path he chose could lead him to his destiny?

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully you enjoyed it so far. On another note I need help deciding who Thor and Bruce end up with. I don't want them together because that is one pairing I cannot imagine so I need your help. To review these are the definate pairings so far:

Clint/Coulson  
Breanna/Maria Hill  
Natasha/Pepper  
Tony/Steve  
Logan/Scott or as you know them Wolverine/Cylops  
Jasper Sitwell/OC

So I need help deciding on Thor and Bruce as I said. I am thinking of putting Thor with either Loki or Jane but the only one besides Betty I can think of to put with Bruce is Darcy. If anyone has any ideas please let me know though do try to keep them somewhere in the X-Men or Avenger universe if you will. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Clint meets Jasper Sitwell and his Guide. Later Clint arrives in a private meeting with Director Fury, Sitwell, and meets his Sentinel. His Sentinel's reaction surprises him and also comforts him.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Clint had just dropped Breanna off at her friend's house for a sleepover when he felt it. An SUV was approaching and Clint smiled when he felt a Sentinel and a Guide. So far SHIELD seemed to be following his instructions to the letter which reassured him slightly but with his past experience Clint was still on high alert. Minutes passed as the agents entered, there was a reason he had left the door unlocked, and he examined the Guide. She was pretty and petite with dark brown hair; she came up to Jasper Sitwell's shoulder, and had piercing hazel eyes. Instantly Clint sensed the bond between them and almost laughed because he should have figured that a government agent would more than likely be bonded to another government agent.

"You have two spirit animals," the female Guide said in astonishment.

"Yeah I do but considering it isn't any of your business you don't need to know anything else," Clint said defensively. He had always been defensive of his Sentinel's spirit animal; it was like it was something precious between only him and his other half.

"This is my Guide Clara Metzger-Sitwell," Sitwell said, "she works in the Psychology department."

"Lovely a fucking shrink. My life would keep you in a job for a fucking lifetime," Clint said shaking his head but never once did any of them sit down.

"Almost all government agents tend to have some dark past," Clara smirked.

"This is everything in writing that you asked for. You will have to move to New York for the job but there's already a house waiting for you and movers coming next week. You have two weeks after that to come in, I will be picking you up at your house in New York to take you to SHIELD headquarters which is when these papers must be signed and handed in. Is this acceptable?" Jasper asked after finishing what would be happening.

"Yes but I don't need movers I can move just fine on my own besides I have a friend I can call to help," Clint said taking the papers from Sitwell.

"Fine. I will see you in a month," Sitwell said seemly fine with his answer.

Breanna seemed to take the news of the move in stride and kept screaming about New York nearly busting his eardrums and head with all her screaming and her emotions. A week after Sitwell came to drop off the papers Logan arrived and just gave him a look that promised for a talk later on. Breanna was excited at seeing her "Pops" as she had taken to calling him and Logan just humored her while helping Clint and her move. They arrived in New York on an airplane that Logan borrowed from his friend, the mutant professor Xavier, who he met about a year ago. Meeting the professor had connected Logan to his Guide Scott Summers and while their relationship was rocky for many reasons including Logan having forgotten him, they were happy.

When everything was moved inside and Breanna was preoccupied with organizing her room Logan sat Clint down and started in on him.

"What the hell were you thinking getting involved with SHIELD?" Logan asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time Logan. Please don't lecture I don't need it from you not right now," Clint said begging and putting his aching head in his hands.

"Okay kid calm down. Moving to a city from the middle of nowhere is going to have an affect on you. Plus all the emotions your sensing all at once probably isn't good for you," Logan said sighing.

After that Logan just kept quiet and helped him getting everything unpacked. Unfortunately the clawed mutant had to leave after that because his Guide needed him what with their bond being so new. Two weeks passed by so quickly that Clint almost didn't realize it was time until Breanna mentioned it. Now with his Guide powers under control for the time being, Clint mentally prepared himself the impending doom of entering SHIELD. Jasper Sitwell arrived at eight in the morning with two cups of coffee, one for Clint. He cordially took Breanna to school and then they went to SHIELD headquarters. Upon entering Clint was almost overwhelmed at all the Sentinel's in the building but luckily Jasper lead him away to a private sector with barely anyone in it giving the archer ample time to calm himself down. Being one of the most powerful Guide's in the world wasn't an easy feat but Clint wasn't powerful for no reason. By the time they got to the meeting Clint's walls were up so tight almost nothing could get through. Unfortunately for him there wasn't a meeting because upon entering the sensation of being in the same room as his Sentinel broke his walls. Hearing a low growl, Clint over at a man probably in his early thirties with light brown hair and wearing an impeccable suit. He was good looking enough in a subtle way but hearing the growl Clint tried to put his guard up being weary as he was.

"Nick I don't think I should be in this meeting," his Sentinel said backing away to the door and fear shot through Clint.

"Stop," Clint said surprising himself and everyone in the room.

"Coulson what the hell is going on?" Nick yelled and immediately Coulson reacted by jumping at Nick perceiving him as a threat when he really wasn't. While Clint should have been afraid he wasn't because his Sentinel defending him showed him that Coulson could be trusted but it wasn't complete trust yet.

"Director I suggest you leave the room now and reschedule the meeting otherwise I'm going to have to let Coulson go and he will kill you more than likely for yelling at his Guide," Sitwell said and upon hearing that they were a perfect match the Director sighed and left the room.

Unfortunately Coulson was still agitated and Clint knew the only way to calm him down so he pulled on his Sentinel's arm and allowed him to sniff at his neck. For a minute Clint thought that the agent would force them to bond right away but instead he calmed down and stepped away but still stayed in Clint's space.

"We need to go on a date," Coulson said stepping away and picking up his phone. "How does tomorrow night at eight sound?"

"Sounds fine," Clint answered realizing that his Sentinel was trying to be professional not because he hate who his Guide was but because he didn't want to force himself onto his bond mate.

The Sentinel didn't say anything but stopped to have another sniff before leaving the room. Clint sighed as he realized that just maybe his Sentinel would be a gentleman instead of an asshole that just used their Guide. Clint glared at Jasper because the agent was laughing but he knew that his life just changed completely.


End file.
